


Imprinting Vivid Memories

by afteriwake



Series: How You Got The Girl [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is still in her bed the morning after he encountered her in a café in Paris, but he needs to leave that evening. Irene makes sure he has something exquisite to remember her by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprinting Vivid Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So after some thought I decided to continue "Thrice" by turning it into a series. This story takes place immediately after that one, then there will be a large skip and at the fourth story it will be about six months after this. But enjoy another rather naughty fic for your reading pleasure now.

It was a rather unusual experience waking up in bed with someone else. There had been times in London where she had allowed Kate to remain in her bed after their dalliances, but that had not been too often, only when she craved the warmth and comfort of a body next to her as she slept. She had not imagined she would end up sharing a bed with Sherlock Holmes, though, even after she’d attempted to seduce him all those years ago. She had thought that when she awoke in the morning it would be to an empty bed because he would have left, off to take care of the next threat Moriarty had laid out in his path.

She had woken up to find their legs were tangled together, his arm across her waist and his face almost buried in the crook of her neck. She had always preferred sleeping on her back while he apparently favored sleeping partially on his side and partially on his stomach. She reached up and moved her fingertips along his arm, enjoying the feel of the muscle there and the surprising softness of his skin. He must not have been entirely asleep because he moved his arm after a moment, letting his hand glide to her abdomen and then a little lower. “Are you going to put your fingers to good use again?” she asked, a smile on her face as he pressed a kiss to the hollow of her neck.

“I’m considering it,” he said, his voice tinged with sleep.

She moved her hand to his shoulder. “You weren’t fully awake yet,” she said quietly. “As much as I would enjoy a third round, you should get some more rest.”

“I have to leave Paris tonight,” he said. “I should have left yesterday, but…”

“But you wanted to be with me,” she said as he lifted his head up to look at her.

He nodded slowly. “I had thought about contacting you before. It would cross my mind, and it would be a fairly strong urge, but I would talk myself out of it. But then I saw you yesterday and I knew I would regret it if I didn’t spend time with you. I shouldn’t have taken it farther, but now that I have, I don’t want to leave.”

“If you will remember correctly,” she said, pushing at him slightly so he rolled over onto his back, “ _I_ initiated things by leading you into that alley.”

“Yes, but I kissed you,” he said.

“Had you thought about doing that before?” she asked

“Not often,” he said. “But sometimes.”

She pressed a kiss to his chest. “And did it meet your expectations?”

“It exceeded them,” he said.

“Good.” She moved a little lower, nipping at his skin this time. “If I only have you for a few more hours, I believe we should make the most of them. I want to give you some very steamy memories to keep close when you’re alone at night.” 

“Will you be keeping these memories close as well?” he asked as she let her hand drift lower than her mouth, grasping his shaft and beginning to stroke him.

“Oh, I will,” she said, lifting her head up to look at him with a smile. She bent her head back down after that and he moved his hand to her hair as she slowly let her lips trail their way down his chest and abdomen until she got to his naval. When she got there she slowly pulled away from him and repositioned herself between his legs. After a moment she bent her head and took his erection between her lips and he groaned at that.

The night before she had shown her skill with the riding crop, something she had been surprised Sherlock had let her do, all things considered. The taste of being with him in the alley had made her think he would always need to be in control but he had let her be dominant the night before and he was letting her do as she pleased now, teasing him with tongue and hand as much as she wanted. She was fairly sure she could leave it at this for the moment and he would simply retaliate by pleasuring her repeatedly, burying his face between her legs and drawing out her orgasms until he was ready to take her again. He was, unexpectedly, a rather considerate lover. Maybe it was her, maybe it was how he had been taught, but she savored it nonetheless.

She teased for a few more minutes, curling her tongue around his shaft, adding suction and taking him into her mouth quite deeply, before she decided she wanted him inside her. She removed her mouth and changed her position, straddling him. He reached for her, grasping her hips as she lowered herself onto his erection. She had been quite pleased to find out he was very well endowed, and not only that, but he was very knowledgeable in how to use what he was gifted with. He surged into her and she shut her eyes as he filled her, moaning softly. “Yes,” she said.

She raised herself up and when she went to lower herself he thrust into her and it felt exquisite. Soon they began to set a pace, fast and hard, and he moved one hand from her hips to toy with her clit, bringing her closer and closer to what she knew would be a dazzling orgasm. “Irene,” he said, stroking her as he thrust into her again, and that was all she needed. She keened as she came, and with one last thrust she felt him stiffen and come as well.

When it was over she leaned forward, her breasts brushing his chest. “You do make excellent use of your fingers,” she said before caressing his lips with hers.

“Perhaps after we clean up I can show you what happens when I use my mouth,” he said quietly.

“I have a lovely washroom with a Jacuzzi bathtub, big enough for two,” she said with a smile. “Or a very nice shower, if you prefer.”

He didn’t answer, instead capturing her lips in a more breathtaking kiss, sliding his hands up to touch her face. They had very little time, yes, and they had to make the most of it. Perhaps they could find a way to do both, if they were lucky. But as long as he was there, she wanted to keep him nice and close and give him something to hold onto while he was gone.


End file.
